Guardians Arc
by 1likethat
Summary: I need Help from you! What rests high in the Kunlun Mountains? How will the Saints escape the divine punishment placed on them? Who are the Guardians and what are their connections to the Knights of Athena? Can a earthly paradise really exist today?
1. Prologue

It has been a long time since i've wrote anything

do i really need to say i don't own the characters cause i don't

* * *

Saint Seiya Knights of the Zodiac- Guardians Arc

Prologue- Sun Shining World

The crumbing Underworld was all that resonated in their ears, the unmoving body of a friend was all they felt. Warm, golden rays of the ever shining sun bathed them as they emerged from the clasping pit. Ruins were all that remained of the once glorious castle Pandora resided.

Bodies broken and close to death teetered precariously as they maneuvered around bits of a foreign life gone. Not able to move, not able to think and hardly able to breath after the ethereal events that took place and more than likely took the life of Seiya. Laying the lifeless body in a smooth section of what once was a tiled floor they sat and tried to absorb the events, not being able to fully acquire understanding as to why the suffering they endured ever had to happen. The evil Hades had to be defeated but why at such a cost of life.

Their Divine Clothes shimmered in the light, but none more than that of the goddess Athena. Her beautiful hair flowed over the highly detailed armor which finally had awoken from its two hundred year slumber. She cared not for it, not being able to take her mind off the loss of her Gold Saints and the pain of the Bronze.

_**Flash Forward**_

**(**_**After the Heaven Arc movie**_**)**

The Bronze brought down by Artemis's Angels and Apollo could no longer look after Athena. Seiya losing all memory of being a knight when his battle with Apollo ended met Saori and started a new life in Greece, one of peaceful existence by helping small town locals with farm work. After starting on his farm life Saori vanished from his life leaving him lost and confused. Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun and Ikki not having pity placed upon them from Apollo were placed in the dark recesses of the earth and left to eternally float in their misery.

The Gold Saints for taking part in the destruction of a god were to be eternally punished by being sealed in stone. In the center of Sanctuary surrounded by shallow water they are to sit in their thoughts for all time, never to come to life again. So the gods and goddesses of Greek antiquity proclaimed but as fate would have it and proved time and time again things don't always go their way.

Those who did not take part in the Hades battle but where left to guard Athena's Sanctuary later to be Artemis's where found guilty of treasonous thoughts against the highest powers and were put to an eternal sleep beneath the ground of the Gold Saint stone prison.

The world at a crossroads, gods would battle for domination now that Athena was gone and the Saints of Hope could not even begin to think of a retrieve from their tombs. Laying silent for twenty so years the gods had not made their moves, but merely watched from the gold laden thrones high in the Dimension of the Divine.

2010 came more than two decades since the battles of Hades whilst the world paid no attention to the loss of their saviors. Not giving any concern to their ways as they continued down the immoral ways of life and pleasures of the flesh. Digging their graves as the imminent destruction loomed on the horizon. Gods poised to take center stage, not only of Greek Mythology but Egyptian, Native American, Asian and Middle Eastern Mythologies emerged from deep abysses of lore into modern life.

* * *

I can't really remember how the Heaven chapter ended but i thought it was when seiya lost his memory and met saori anyway this is how i'm going to do it


	2. Chapter 1 Guardians

As everyone will already know i don't own the characters of saint seiya

here is chapter two, enjoy

* * *

Guardians Arc

Chapter One- Guardians Appear

Nestled high in the Kunlun Mountains are monasteries where secrets and murmurs of eternal life lie. A mythical land called Shambhala or Shangri-La where the inhabitants live a peaceful life free from pain and suffering. Beyond the reaches of pagan gods they live amongst nature, walking in the skies and commanding fire. Robed in the colors of life and wearing nothing on their feet they live simply in the abundance of innocence not seen since the beginning of time.

Buildings carved from the surrounding stone mountains have stood in place for thousands of years and the weather wear is seen. Moss grows, vines drape the walls and flowers line the paths. Trees of every kind in every courtyard provide beauty with year round blossoms and some bring their sweet fruits. The weather is agreeable, never to hot or cold, rain falls every few days to replenish the plants and streams which feed the inhabitants.

Food and drink for the occupants is plentiful for the earth bears them much, the true land of milk and honey. It is said that the plants elsewhere dream of growing here and streams wish to change their courses so they could run cleanly to serve them. For these people are the Human Bearers of Earthly Divinities and are so close to the elements it was once said they were the elements and if they would disappear the world would follow suit.

Mystical beings that defy time and space themselves live in the land high above the clouds. Long ago they were given the duties to guard the elements and continue living so the Earth could go on. This is where people come to the conclusion that the earth is breathing and so it is. For every breath a Guardian takes the world does so as well.

The duty to protect the earth was given to the most just of warriors, the Knights of Athena. They can split the earth and rend the skies to keep evil at bay. They unlike the Guardians are mortals destined to be reincarnated time and time again to stop the pagan gods' plans for domination, to restore peace and justice.

The Knights and the Guardians are like Yin and Yang, Light and Dark, Good and Evil. One cannot exist while the other is gone and the monks whom reside in the high altitudes know this full well. The souls of the Gold Saints are slowly dying in the sense of never being able to reincarnate, the bodies of the Bronze will eventually rot away having only the souls remain never to leave the earth.

Knowing good cannot exist while evil is completely abolished is a challenge the two groups have faced since the dawn of time. Locking evil deep in the dark abyss of the unknown is always an option but they always seem to find a way out. Now the Guardians must make a decision which will forever change the course of time and alter the face of the earth.

So in the sacred halls of Shangri-La echoes of bells and rhymes sound calling the Council of Elders to meet. They are the strongest and most just of the Guardians, in a sense they are the Gold Saints of this group. Up stony steps covered by vegetation and through corridors lit naturally they head for the Hall of Eight Springs at the center of this holy facet.

"We must release the Knights" urged an old, grey man greatly draped in holy robes "they were given the responsibility to protect the earth and keep evil spirits away from the humans." The hall sounded in agreement, men and women of all races and ages agreed and thus the decision was made.

They were going to release the Saints, but this was a challenge all in itself.

* * *

_**Sanctuary**_

In the center of sanctuary surrounded by shallow water the souls of the Gold Saints are imprisoned for all eternality. They cannot move and feel as if they are constantly suffocating never to die. They pass the long hours by conversing with one another but even this has reached its limits. Their souls now have nothing to say and silence rings in the rock tomb.

Some strange feeling washes over the rock, a presence they cannot recognize. A strong, dense presence as if more stone was encasing them. More presences appeared as if out of air, they surround the tall stone statue.

"Who dares to disturb us!" Shion's soul exclaimed, "Leave this place! Leave us!"

"What kind of welcome is that?" responded the closest of the intruders "we are merely brothers coming to you in your time of need."

Splash, the darkly robed figure walked toward the prison of the Gold Saints only to stop at the voices of the saints.

"You call yourself brothers, we know not of who you are" Dohko's soul spoke as Shion's did.

"Hmm, looks like we have a problem then" the dark man rose his fist to the prison and punched with all the power he possessed. Smoke rose and rocks flew, the sky was blotted out and night was upon them.

"It would appear we have upset the natural order of this place" the oldest grey monk said as he walked towards the epicenter where the souls of the saints should lay.


	3. Chapter 2 Unknown Origins

I do not own Saint Seiya Knights of the Zodiac and I'm pretty sure everyone knows that.

Sorry to take so long in responding I've been so very busy with college and such. With spring break here and nothing to do I will hopefully get a few chapters up and in between research papers for school and get even more up after spring break.

I love reviews, if you love it tell me and if you hate it tell me. I want to know what to change to make your reading time more enjoyable.

Thanks to those who read my story and I truly do apologize for the delay in updating.

* * *

Chapter Two- Unknown Origins

As the grey monk walked towards where the souls of the Gold Saints should be formlessly waiting for unknown terrors to consume them. The dark monk who had broken the prison scanned the surroundings with his black eyes. His skin was darker for he emerged from Ethiopia and found himself on constant guard outside the monasteries.

"Yoshiro" his deep voice spoke through the smoke "and what of the ones dammed to the ground beneath here?"

"Chisel at the surface and be incredibly carful for their lives are dangling precariously, they are in a different situation then the Gold Saints" was the reply from the man in grey, Yoshiro.

Doing as he was told the man went on all fours to feel the ground intensely and in a flick faster than light two feet of rock vaporized. He closed his eyes concentrating, flick and four more feet of rock was gone and he was disappearing deeper in the foreboding ground.

The Elder Yoshiro was walking through the dusty haze of crumbling stone as great vibrations resonated and the gods of Greek antiquity have made notice of this monstrosity. Stopping suddenly and closing his eyes the winds picked up and the smoke had gone in clear defiance of the gods. Yoshiro or commonly called by the nickname Storm Bearer was mocking Zeus, displaying his powers to taunt the god.

Lazily hanging over ruble were fourteen glowing orbs and from within his robes Yoshiro withdrew a crystalline vial which swirled beautifully in his hand. Uncorking it he bent down and with worn hand he lifted one of the orbs up to his face. The golden light danced in his hazel eyes and the warmth was great. Such a small light emitting such peaceful and loving energy warmed his heart. The sudden grief for these men to have fought without the Guardians weighed heavily on his soul.

* * *

_Small farm outside Athens _

Standing on jagged hills watching over a flock of lambs as they lethargically drifted from one grass clump to the next. The sun was particularly bright today with no clouds to shield Seiya as he stood watch. Wiping sweat from brow he found himself watching beasts for an elderly couple because the husband was going through bouts of illness and unable to withstand hard work of the farm life.

Tattered jeans and stained shirt clung to his sweaty body as he jumped between rocks to follow the animals. Seiya loved this field where the ancient still lived in the ruins of a temple or some other building, he wasn't sure but he felt a connection to this place. He found himself sitting on his favorite spot where square marble rocks protruded to the surface.

He felt he had been here before he had even seen the field. A connection ran from him to these abandoned columns where he could hear echoes of unseen people. Today was oddly different from the rest for the sun shone like it intended to incinerate the earth and the plants looked as if fall was upon them. The flocks wandered with lackluster strides and food no longer held the appeal it once had.

Seiya was about to lean back when a jolt surged in his body, he couldn't move and his nervous system failed him. His eyes grew large and he fell towards the gleaming marble where he went into a deep sleep as blood trickled down his face.

_Great halls stood in front of Seiya as a sweetly cool breeze pushed him forward. Leather sandals had appeared on his feet and a blue chiton had covered his body. A curl of his brown hair was brushed from his eyes and he couldn't have been more confused._

_Men in varied clothes were speaking and laughing down the corridors as a man called out to his brother which happened to be Seiya he just didn't comprehend._

"_Bellerophon" a name like any other didn't register to Seiya "whoa Bellerophon" right in his ear causing him to jump as the appearance of two men who looked identical startled him._

"_Uh I didn't notice you" was all Seiya could mutter._

"_Did you hit your head riding that flying horse of yours?" the one on the right chimed._

"_What was that name, oh it was Pegasus so where is this snowy beauty?" the left one said as they both laughed._

"_I don't know?" these two looked so familiar it bugged him. They wore similar robes of white and green with undeniably beautiful looks, looks he had seen before._

"_There is no horse" the left one shouted_

"_Made up clearly an attempt to gain Athena's approval!" the right one slightly grinned."But I fear your amorous attempts will go unnoticed."_

"_That or someone much closer" the twins turned back to reveal a beautiful young woman with long locks of brown hair and eyes the ocean would envy._

"_Princess Andromeda what a pleasure!" The right twin said and Seiya was positive he had seen that face before._

The electricity left his form and he was alone in the field as a lamb licked at his arm. He sat up and relived the unreal dream so real it pained him. Those faces of strangers which he felt he had known for eternity lingered in his mind and the sun hadn't moved much which meant he wasn't out long.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer and will explain more. Who are those twins and princess Andromeda, geez I wonder. Why is Seiya called Bellerophon who knows but I'm sure it will all make sense in the coming chapters.


	4. Not a New Chapter, but an Update

NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Hello Saint Seiya Fans! 1likethat here and wanting to know if I should (after many months of absence) continue my story. I'm unsure whether I should delete my account and story and forget it, but I have a few reviews and I don't want to delete if anyone wants me to continue.

If I do continue I will have to ask you to ignore the time errors in my story, the main reason I never wrote anymore. So please tell me if I should update, if I get a response even one response that anyone wants me to continue I will update immediately. Really I'm sorry about not just updating a new chapter because I don't have one ready but if I it is desired I will update.

This is the end of any new content!

I do not own Saint Seiya just the characters and story line I make up.

Thanks for the reviews I have received they are appreciated.

Also people are beginning to connect Seiya Bellerophon and that's fine

There are some terms I bring up in this chapter and to hopefully explain more at the end of this chapter there are explanations but please read the chapter first or something's could be given away.

Chapter Three- Worthless Men

Seiya lifted himself from the grass and stretched while noticing a great hazy darkness to the north which caught his attention. It wasn't like storm clouds it was just like a black fog hanging and very unnerving. He looked west towards where Athens was and it appeared fine so what was this darkness?

The lambs where not bothered by it which was strange for when something like this happened they would be the first to react. He took a few steps forward and crashed, his stomach was enflamed as if someone stabbed his with a burning spear.

_You're nothing Bellerophon and that's all you'll ever be! _"What" was all he could let out as another round of pain hit him. The ground was shaking and the animals appeared to have taken notice for they had began running aimlessly. _Farewell Bellerophon may Hades forever torment you! _

"Ugh. Why, why is this happening?" he lay motionless on his side clutching his stomach facing the darkness in the distance. Nothing could be seen there and it was causing the ground all around to erupt in tiny cracks.

_Sanctuary: the Guardians are attempting to remove the saints without causing a battle between them and the gods._

The dark haze was still surrounding the sanctuary as the Guardians went about business. Apollo was clearly trying to make this difficult but no matter. Apollo couldn't block out all the sun or whoever the gods sent would also face difficulties.

With only the glow from the lighting techniques and the faint sunlight to see the concentration on the elements was crucial. The Elder Yoshiro had successfully collected the Gold Saints souls from within the monuments ruins and the Bronze and Silver Saints were the challenge.

The female silver saints Shaina and Marin with bronze Jabu, Geki, Ichi, Nachi, and Ban lay here. The Guardians were hopping the more powerful bronze saints were there too. They lay beneath or somewhere around where the Gold Saints were imprisoned. The only problems with retrieving them was the fact that they were still in human form, the depth was unknown in the beginning so they had to plan to get this done quickly. Having evaporated the water and earth around the Saints the dark Guardian was getting close.

"They are within my grasp and there are people stepping on the ground approaching us" the dark man spoke to Yoshiro as he landed in the gaping hole his friend had created.

"I know I have felt their presence since they descended Mount Olympus. I also sense you are close to the Saints" Yoshiro replied as one last wave emitted from his hands and they fell into an open pocket where one saint lay.

Yoshiro approached the person to see a beautifully young face of a woman. The dark man whose name is Lebna concentrated even harder and evaporated the rock surrounding the other saints. Unfortunately the five more powerful bronze saints weren't there so the Guardians would have to further search for them.

"I'll teleport myself with the Saints to Shangri-La while you and the others handle the Bolts, they shouldn't match your skills but Zeus always has a way to surprise us. Also surprising is their tardiness try not hurt them too much because once Zeus gets his hands on them they'll be very sorry for making him appear a fool." Yoshiro spoke as he sat down.

"Yes" was all Lebna said and he walked right through the rocky wall, well walking is an understatement the rock enveloped him as if they were one in the same.

Sitting cross-legged and holding his arms in a Buddhist style meditated pose Yoshiro shut his eyes and concentrated deeply as the ground shook even more violently then before. Electrical sparks flew and glowed blue and he was gone.

The dry earth opened and Lebna simply walked out as if there was stairs beneath him. The few other Guardians who had come with him were in combat with the Bolts. The Bolts are the warriors of Zeus; they are his "lightning bolts" who do most of his dirty work.

The Bolts of Zeus are characterized as handsome young men whom Zeus had taken a liking to. He doesn't care if they possess an ounce of ability for they will once they come to Olympus as his immortal fighters and as Hera puts it lovers. Their feathers or armor are the most beautiful of the armor the Olympians warriors wear and in second place for being the strongest, the Blacksmiths of Hephaestus are the strongest.

Another thing about the Bolts feathers is that they take no shape like the clothes of Athena, the scales of Poseidon or the surplices of Hades. Their armor closely resembles the battle gear of the ancient Greeks. They have chest plates and leg protectors called greaves. Coming from beneath the chest plate was the tunic which covered the top of part of their legs. Even a few of the Bolts were wearing helmets. The only real difference is they vary greatly in color and design.

The very foundations of the earth were being question because for the first time since the dawn of time the Guardians were fighting. Lebna being the peaceful type and not unnecessarily spoiling the earth with blood he was going to end this quickly.

"Draw back" he ordered those beneath him "Let me handle them"

"HA! What can one man do against all us?" a dazzling man asked as the woman he was fighting withdrew her attacks. "You are surly dooming yourselves and the lives of the Saints you're trying to rescue."

"The Saints are long gone; I was hoping the gods would put up more of a fight which makes me wonder what the true motives here are? If I guess correctly Zeus sent you the moment we showed up here so why are you so late?" Lebna raised his eyes quizzically as he further approached the man.

The man looked a little insulted "we got caught up" he was clearly missing something.

"You lie, what took you? No matter I will end you" Lebna was calm and collected as he spread his legs and raised his hands well above his head "You will all disappear into the chasms of the earth… _Terra Shift!" _he moved his hands down in a sudden jerk pointing all his fingers towards the ground and a crack formed and he separated his hands whilst he earth followed suit.

"You will fall to me Lebna master of earth and metal farewell Bolts whose names I chose not to hear. Disappear into the unforgiving ground you frivolous men!" he lifted his hands and the earth followed. He jerked his hands down having the earth come to rest on the Bolts dragging them deeper into the rocky abyss.

"Did you honestly believe that would take me down? I have been fighting under Zeus since the Mythological Era!" the man whom questioned him before was standing behind where the earth swallowed his comrades.

"You are not fazed by their demise?" Lebna asked.

"They were much weaker then I and the weak will fall, they knew it was only a matter of time."

"You say you've been around since the Mythological Era you must have quite the power base then"

"Yes I am second in command under the sky god Zeus, I am Hylas" the beautiful man stated.

"You mean the man abducted by naiads?"

"Only a fool believes myths, it was Zeus who took me"

"So you were once a friend of the Knights of Athena"

"Was until they left me to Zeus, they didn't bother to help me so I will watch them fall" he grinned maliciously and from his white armor he withdrew a feather. "You will fall so prepare yourself"

All Lebna could do was smile at this man, Hylas. "What do you think my powers are?"

"Controller of the earth and metal as you said"

"You were born man no doubt and given eternal life, do you still satisfy yourself with food and drink?"

"Yes what are you getting at? Even you should know that immortals must eat and drink to keep their bodies functioning, even the gods drink sweet nectar and eat ambrosia."

"What do foods do to you or give you, could minerals be the answer and as you know minerals are earthly substances located throughout your body."

"You can't possibly mean that you can…"Hylas stopped "You almost had me fooled well time to end this" he lifted the feather so white with innocence "Tell me do you know what the strongest force in the universe is? It's when the innocent fall to evil" the feather began to turn black as he threw back his arm in order to pitch it. The feather was flying towards Lebna with incredible speed.

"Fly on the wings of deceit _Massacre of the Innocence!_" the feather came into Lebna's vicinity and multiplied faster than light with quells like needles speeding at him. Engulfed by the black mass Hylas thought of victory for Lebna could not have escaped it for the feathers would have followed him until his body had been skewered by the countless points.

Hylas lifted his hand and the feathers reformed into the single white feather. The grin he had wore on his flawless face disappeared. _Where's the body? There should be a bloody mess. _Hylas stopped as the wind blew his curly hair into his green eyes.

Then on the ground an imprint began to emerge in the shape of a man. Sand formed him as he rose and gradually transformed into the form he originally possesses. Lebna stood tall as the hazy sun shone on him.

"Don't believe that being around a long time makes you better, I'm an Elemental which means I'm the closest a human can be to being an element." Lebna stepped closer to Hylas as he froze in fear "I can control and change at will" he raised his hand to Hylas's face and every bone in his body shattered crushing his internal organs. His soul fled the body into the heavens and in a flash of light vanished.

"With that show and Yoshiro's teleport I feel us being here was pointless." A man of Indian decent sat on a nearby boulder. He had olive skin and brown eyes with black hair matted against his head.

"No the Elders simply wanted to state we were here and there is more than a couple of us as they so clearly believe." Lebna looked sadly at the crumpled mess of Hylas and took pity on the form. Bending over and touching his finger to the motionless body it turned to dust and flew with the wind. "Let us leave this place and return to the monasteries."

_Field outside Athens_

Seiya had watched the darkness leave the area and felt he had to go there but he wasn't. He felt he honestly had something to do with that place and the grief of a passing friend weighed on him. He was unsure why but he had the feeling he just lost a friend there and he couldn't explain it. So ignoring it the best he could he regained control of the flock and finished the day.

At night the lambs were put into an old barn where Seiya slept to ensure no one messed with them. After washing up outside he went up to his loft bed and tried to go to sleep. Tears found their way to him and he couldn't stop them."Hylas" he whispered and things continued to get weirder. Why this name now? He can't remember much of his past and wants to know why this is happening.

Wiping his eyes and staring at the age worn rafters he drifted off into an all but normal slumber.

_The pitter patter of rain distracted him as he tried to read his scrolls by candlelight. News of the day and laws to pass were piled at his table and not the least bit interesting. Lightning flashed in the distance as knocking came from his door. _

"_Come in" he didn't bother looking up because he knew who it was._

"_Ah Bellerophon still reading why not come and get the Golden Fleece with your friends" the man's eyes were intensely green and were enhanced in the candle light._

"_Hylas" Seiya still didn't look up although he wanted to but the memory refused it. "I have responsibilities and can't go gallivanting where the wind takes me."_

"_Everyone who's everyone will be there, Athena would love to have you be there, and the fleece will form the aegis she will present her father Zeus. Such an adventure you mustn't miss out on!" He landed his hands on Seiya's table shooting some papers aloft._

"_Come on you can't spend all your time with that imaginary winged horse of yours. Get out and see the world, Athena will be very much pleased with your decision."_

"_No I'm not here to please her nor give Zeus any more power" the lightning lit up the sky and Hylas flinched._

"_Watch what you say because two angry Olympians are not what a mortal needs to deal with. I'll leave for now but I'll be back and waiting for your decision"_

"_It will be the same as before"_

"_What harm will it do?" and Hylas disappeared outside into the rain._

_Seiya got up and walked to his open window where water was splattering into his house. He couldn't help but think giving Zeus an aegis made of the Golden Fleece to be a bad idea. Wearing that would make him more invincible then he already is. No man or god would be able to wound him, with that power what actions would the god take to hurt the world?_

Explanations

Elementals are humans with the ability to either control or transform in their given element. A rare few possess the ability to transform into one or more elements or both transform and control the element. As of now no one can control/transform into all the elements because that person would be on the levels of a god and no one in history has ever been able to do it and will likely never happen. It's easy for Elementals to take down some humans but gods are present huge challenges to them. So far Yoshiro and Lebna are the most powerful of the elementals in the story, the others who came looking for the saints were lower level. not all elementals are good, a lot are very evil.

Guardians are peaceful beings who represent the elements either by fighting with the elements or respecting them and are commonly called Human Bearers of Earthly Divinities. They represent an element and either control or transform into it or both. You don't have to be an element to be a guardian and you don't have to be a guardian to be an elemental. They don't wear armor just robes, they depend on the elements to defend them.

Bolts are Zeus's warriors who do his dirty work and are beautiful and kind of stupid. They live on Olympus and receive harsh training and ranks are basically based on how much Zeus likes your appearance so some of the lowest ranked are the strongest and the top ranked pathetic.

Blacksmiths are Hephaestus's warriors who wear the strongest armors and like Hephaestus they are ugly and normally deformed.

Lebna is an Earth/Metal type elemental he can control both but only transform into earth in the sense of rock so no metal limbs for him. The name means something I just can't remember nor does the name have anything to do with him personality wise. In the beginning he was referred t as the dark man/guardian.

Yoshiro is an Elder who is the most powerful of the Guardians and Elementals. In the beginning he was referred to as the grey elder.

Hylas in mythology was abducted by naiads for his beauty while he was getting water during the Argonauts journey to get the Golden Fleece in this story he was abducted by Zeus because Zeus has a thing for handsome men. kindof of a weak man

Thank You for reading and another chapter should be out soon. Remember if you like it you can review and if you don't like it tell me why and I will try and fix it to better suit future readers and help them enjoy the story more. also i feel my writing is slipping a bit, so this chapter is not my favorite and hopfully the future one will be written better.

the gods really underestimate the Guardians now but that will change

P.S. i'm not including June in the list of saints beneath the ground, i don't know what happened to her and i really don't like the other bronze saints (nachi, ichi, jabu, ban and geki) i could kill them off.


End file.
